visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto
Makoto 魔琴 is a guitarist currently member of Insanity Injection. He is also active as a solo artist under the moniker of Missa 魅裟. Personal Life Born in Niigata and raised in the Kanagawa prefecture, Makoto first played in the bands L'amethys and C'estlavie in 2001 and 2002. Nothing is known about these bands at this time. In 2003 he would start 魅裟～MISSA～ as a leader. The band got more and more prominent in the independent scene until they suddenly announced disbandment in 2005. In 2006 Makoto came back as a member of Vardy99, which disbanded in less than a year. Shortly after that he was invited by ex-Aliene Ma'riage vocalist Kyouka to join his new band Chaos System, but left a few months later. In 2008 MISSA resumed activities with all original members except guitarist Jin. At the same time, he played guitar for Buddy, a session band led by vocalist and band manager Yukika. On March 3rd 2009, exactly a year after their comeback, all MISSA members except Makoto left and the band went on indefinite hiatus. After no relevant activities in 2010, Makoto started DROSERA OBLAAT. as a two-member unit with former Chaos System bandmate Kyouka. This project did not last long either, as they announced disbandment half a year later. In 2012 Makoto formed Gekijō to Jiyū. The band got signed to the indies label THIRTEEN MUSIC and initially kept activities steady, but no further releases were announced and disbandment came in about two years. In Summer 2014 DROSERA OBLAAT briefly came back for a digital release and Kyouka invited Makoto to play in his session band Pink-Tribal. Pink-Tribal stopped activities in December 2014 in order for the members to form a full-fledged band called Insanity Injection. In 2015, while preparing for Insanity Injection, he played support for VABEL on a couple of gigs. Soon Insanity Injection debuted in February 2016, he also resumed Missa as his solo project. He would only release songs digitally without physical releases or live activity. In July 2017 Insanity Injection went on hiatus, and Makoto became support guitarist for Roqudama Carta both in live and studio. In 2018 he released his first solo album and also joined continuative session band Black Murder with other Roqudama Carta support members. Band history * L'amethys - 2001 * C'estlavie - October 28th 2001 ~ March 27th 2002 * 魅裟～MISSA～ - June 2003 ~ August 31st 2005 * Vardy99 - April 8th 2006 ~ March 10th 2007 * Chaos System - 2007 * ミサ (MISSA) - March 3rd 2008 ~ March 3rd 2009 * DROSERA OBLAAT. - May 2011 ~ December 17th 2011 * 激情と自由 (Gekijō to Jiyū) - March 25th 2012 ~ February 9th 2014 * Insanity Injection - February 22nd 2016 ~ present * 魅裟 (solo) - March 3rd 2016 ~ present 'Session bands' * Buddy - April 17th 2008 ~ March 20th 2009 * Pink-Tribal - October 10th 2014 ~ December 16th 2014 * Black Murder ' - July 13th 2018 ~ present 'Support * Aliene Ma'riage - May 20th 2011, November 27th 2011 (live support) * VABEL - February 25th 2015, November 19th 2015 (live support) * ロクダマカルタ '- October 26th 2017 ~ present * 'xジハード - November 13th 2018 (live support) * らせん - September 26th 2018 (live support) Discography 'Albums' Image:MISSA_1.jpg| 魅裟～MISSA～ 反抗 mini-album (2005.08.31) Image:Insanity_4.png| Insanity Injection Psychotic Cabaret mini-album (2016.11.11) Image:MISSA_2.jpg| 魅裟 七つの大罪 mini-album (2018.03.03) 'Singles' With ミサ * 2008.03.05 灰ノ痕 With Buddy * 2008.08.01 A jumble With 激情と自由 * 2013.06.21 INFERIority/鎮魂歌 With Insanity Injection * 2016.02.17 ADVENT OF SLAUGHTER * 2016.07.11 SENSE OF ASH * 2016.08.11 The Baptist As 魅裟 (solo project) * 2016.03.03 Beelzebub * 2016.09.15 Belphegor * 2017.11.03 哀絶綺譚 * 2017.11.03 お遊女帖 * 2017.11.03 東京NEO BUSHIISM With ロクダマカルタ * 2018.01.30 Cold Cake * 2018.07.04 ||R * 2018.08.15 HENRY'S Category:Profiles Category:Guitarists Category:Vocalists